


Company policies

by dizbil



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Elevator Sex, Foreplay, M/M, Porn, Suit Porn, hiddlesworth porn, mainly just porn, tons of foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizbil/pseuds/dizbil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or a few things you shouldn't be doing at work.<br/>Or how to get fired in ten lessons.<br/>Or Chris and Tom have been dating for 3 years and they meet in an elevator... And it's fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company policies

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a while since I posted anything, I know, so here's some hiddlesworth because Tom and Chris just look dashing and gay (yes gay) during the Thor 2 promo (which is killing me by the way)
> 
> About the fic :  
> \- It is written for the wonderful **insouuciant** on tumblr, so here it is, I hope you love reading the fic as much I loved writing it  
>  \- Thank you again to **potterbird** , my wife, for helping me with this fic and making me this lovely ban  
> \- **Again, me and the wife tried to make this fic as readable as possibly, we're not English native speaker, we are french, if you spot any mistake, feel free to notify me (but please be kind)**
> 
> ALSO SORRY FOR THE MANY DESCRIPTIONS OF CHRIS, I JUST LOVE HIM OKAY?
> 
>  
> 
> _In italics, it's the flashback_

 

  


“Hey Josh...is he in?”

As soon as he asked the question, Tom fought down the urge to just smile and laugh as Josh, _poor_ Josh like Chris called him, managed to drop everything that was in his hands on the floor. He always reacted like that when Tom was around, a very curious thing according to the British, and also very funny according to Chris.

_“The poor guy has a huge crush on you.” had repeated countless time the Australian over dinner._

_“What? He does not.” was always Tom’s reply._

But right now, as Josh was pushing his glasses back on his face and blushing, Tom couldn’t help but see the truth. Oh boy, this meant that Chris was right and of course he would brag about it for hours.

“Yes... He’s... He’s in...He’s on the phone actually.” finally answered Josh. “You want me to tell him you’re here or...”

“Oh don’t bother, I’ll find my way.”

Tom offered him a smile and he realized a few seconds later that he was probably not helping Josh and his ... crush... on... him. Well, he couldn’t help but be nice and poor Josh seemed like he could use some of that into his life. Anyway, Josh Horowitz wasn’t the reason Tom was here after all.

He was here for Chris.

With that thought in mind, Tom made his way to Chris’ office, the only sounds in the room being the many layers of clothing he had on. First of all, he really hoped Josh wasn’t staring at his ass because that would have been rude, even if he did have a nice ass, but that was totally beside the point. And second, hearing the sound his tailored suit was making as he moved was just pure delight.

And _yes_ , Chris’ words not his, Tom was a freak like that.

_“I’m not going to apologize because I love shopping Chris.” had frowned Tom that particular day he had dragged Chris downtown to show him his favourite shops._

_“That’s not what I said, it’s just cute and kinda hot. Yeah hot...”_

_“You’re thinking about last night aren’t you?”_

_“Hell why not you look hot when you come.”_

_“.... Christopher you kiss your mother with that mouth?”_

_“You didn’t complain when that particular mouth was around your dick so shut up.”_

Anyway, the conclusion to that, except from Chris’ more than talented tongue, was that Tom was a bit of a shopping addict. Especially when it came to suits and even more when it was for work. Sure, dressing for some nice gala was fine, but pulling out a comfortable yet uptight enough for his work environment outfit was a real challenge, one that Tom was glad to overcome every day.

Today, he was wearing one of his favourite suits, the bright blue one with a matching waistcoat and a white shirt. It was one of his killer suits, why? Because it made his legs look impossibly long and it also made him look professional and incredibly sexy, not to mention that the colour enhanced his eyes and even the colour of his hair, and yeah, it wasn’t always easy to deal with those half red, part brown and somehow blond locks.  

_“Stop complaining, I fucking love your hair.” Chris laughed, both hands finding Tom’s hair and ruffling it._

_“Would you stop that? I would love to have my hair look like something human today, and not as if I just rolled out of bed.”_

_“Or not like if you just got fucked, which is so not true, right Tom?”_

_“Oh shut up.”_

_“You shut up.”_

Tom looked good and he knew it, so he had more reason to smile as he pushed the door opened. His eyes caught Chris’ sight very easily; the blond was massive and seemed even bigger as Tom found himself staring at his back, the man on the phone. Tom closed the door behind him, as quietly as he could, knowing it was just a matter of seconds before Chris turned around. But right now, he was allowed to check him out, stare, and drool, and he would do all of those things in that particular order.

Chris just like Tom, was also wearing a suit. His jacket was off, on his chair, a light blue shirt hanging on to his shoulders and following his every move... The shirt itself was foreplay. Why you might ask? Because Chris Hemsworth was big. Sure, Tom could appreciate the man half naked, but somehow, it was even better when Chris was in an high price shirt, the fabric in perfect sync with every muscle of that 6’4 body, pushing away any doubt Tom might have on whether he was into muscle or not. Chis was... _perfect_. And it was just torture to stare at those broad shoulders and forearms and...

 _God that ass,_ thought Tom as his eyes drifted down. He silently thanked all the gods because Chris’ sense of fashion was amazing and where Tom was all about the right line and the right fabric, Chris was just cool about the whole thing.

“Hmm... Yeah I see... Well I’m pretty busy today to be honest, but maybe we can meet tomorrow afternoon and talk again... how does that sound?"

The blond mumbled those words, phone still pressed against his ear as he spun around. And it was a good thing Tom had enough willpower within him not to moan because Jesus fuck, Chris, it should have been forbidden to go around like that, with not one, or two… but _three fucking buttons_ of his shirt opened.  God damn it Chris.  Tom lost some seconds looking at the skin just basically taunting him, the outline of Chris’ muscle well visible. Tom wanted to lick him right there, just right there and see the look on the blonde’s face as he was doing so. But for now, Chris had a bright smile on his face, wrinkles at the corner of his eyes, those bright blue eyes on Tom, hair falling on his face.

The whole thing was totally unfair. Chris wasn’t supposed to be this cute, especially after cutting his hair off and not warning Tom before he did it. But of course, of fucking course, it looked good on him, it drove Tom crazy, the hairdresser had done a fantastic job and now Chris’ hair was a perfect mix of blond and brown.

Anyway, Tom wasn’t here to drool. No wait, he had to do that first, then talk. (Yep, in that order). He smiled back at Chris and was pleased when he saw the other man finally hanging up the phone.

“Is there anything I can do for you Mr Hiddleston?”

The tone was polite, more than calculated and if it wasn’t for the accent, or the deep voice or even the way one of Chris’ eyebrows was crooked, Tom might have not noticed how fucking _dirty_ those words were.

But hell yeah, they were.

So he froze on the spot, for a few seconds, before he managed to find a proper answer.

“Well yes Mr Hemsworth, I was hoping you would have lunch, with me. I’m paying of course, someone needs to congratulate you for this morning.”

Now the new question was : why in the world were they acting like they didn’t know each other at all or like Chris didn’t spend five minutes kissing Tom on their bed this morning before he went to the kitchen to make some pancakes?

Because that was the trick, they weren’t supposed to know each other, since company policies forbid any relationship between the employees. So officially, Tom was single and he was living in a two bedroom flat with his sister Emma, while Chris, also single was living downtown. The truth was far away from all of that, but both men had agreed it was the best way to play it and there was no reason they would lose their job because they were indeed together.

Tom had been the first to work for this big pharmaceutical company, he didn’t expect to like the job, because after all he was an English major kind of guy, but as it turned out, advertising was fun and he was always bursting of ideas. Chris was there well... by accident. He had spent most of his life waiting tables and baby sitting kids, a few months earlier, a job had been available on Tom’s branch and of course and very casually he had asked Chris to drop by with his resume.  And now, eight months later that beautiful fucker had his own office and his own assistant and he had just managed to raise the company’s profit up to twenty per cent this morning with a juicy contract. Chris was good like that.

In any other situation, Tom would have jumped on him and kiss him right on the spot and suggest they make love on that big desk of his. (Really? Was everything his size in that damn office?) But no, Tom, as well as Chris, knew there were way too many cameras in the building. All he had to do was play it cool until tonight and then make Chris pay his stupid smile and his stupid face in their bedroom. Yes, he would push his man down the bed and climb on his lap and ride Chris’ cock until his body wouldn’t be able to take it anymore, and then, finally then, he would be happy and content.

“Lunch hmm... I don’t know. What do you have in mind?” asked Chris, folding his arms on his chest.

Tom was distracted just a second (just one tiny little second) by those arms and the way Chris had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, before his genuine smile disappeared replaced by a smirk.

Oh so now Chris was playing hard to get? Un- _fucking_ \- believable.

“Well...” Tom took a step, heading for the desk that would fill his fantasies for the day, and more importantly Chris. “It’s kind of a surprise...” And another step, well planned, Tom swiftly moving his legs knowing Chris would be staring, and yes, the blond looked down for a moment before he looked up at Tom, licking his lips. “But if you’re busy I understand...” Tom shrugged like it was nothing at all, finally close, in fact, the only thing between them was that desk.  Tom’s hands found the back of a chair, leaning on it.  “After all it looks like your schedule for the day is pretty... _full_.”  Tom pronounced the last word as slowly as he could, his eyes into Chris.

There was no way in hell Hemsworth could say no after that.

However a long minute passed, Chris studying his face, and finally the blond took a deep breath, the kind that made his whole chest move and almost cost Tom to whimper (almost) and when he spoke again, his smile was back on.

“I suppose I can’t say no to that, right?"

“Exactly! Besides, you work too much already, I’m sure your girlfriend would want you to rest from times to times.”

“Yeah, you would think that, but ... when I’m finally home, we don’t do a lot of sleeping, if you know what I mean.”

Tom laughed, really, trying his best not to blush, that would have ben the worst. Chris was the only person that could make his cheek go red just from some dirty words and something playful in his eyes.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about Mr Hemsworth, but you’ll have all lunch to clear that out.”

“Oh don’t worry about that Mr Hiddleston... There’ll be plenty of explaining.” announced Chris. He then proceeded to grab his jacket and put it on, eyes still on Tom and looking gorgeous as ever.

And you’d think the Hemsworth getting clothes _on_ wouldn’t be as entertaining as watching him get his clothes off.

Quite the contrary actually.

“Shall we?”

Tom nodded not trusting his voice now, especially now that Chris was so close, one hand on Tom’s lower back. It was nice really, that big palm just right there, over all the layers Tom was wearing, gently pressing, urging him to move. Tom followed, his guard suddenly down as it was usually the case when Chris was around. The sensation was kind of overwhelming and no, after three years of dating, Tom wasn’t used to that.

Like he couldn’t really control the way his body naturally leaned into Chris’ personal space, the desire to be as close as possible overpowering the rest. Screw work really, screw everyone, Chris was his and he wanted the whole world to know it, he would do so.

However, Tom kept his thoughts for himself, barely noticing as they left Chris’ office. No, his eyes where on Chris’ neck and for a brief moment he wonder how fast he would get fired if he went on his tip toe to lick the skin there. He knew what that particular move did to Chris and it was always nice to feel that big man shake because of him. It made him feel powerful and important and most of all sexy as hell.

Tom was snapped out of his thoughts when they were facing Josh again, the other man still blushing. His eyes drifted to Chris and Tom quickly as if he was realizing something. _Yes Josh_ , thought Tom, _yes we are fucking we did it 2 times last night and it was amazing and we might have broken the coffee table which is a shame since I really loved that coffee table_. Or maybe it was just Tom acting up once again. Anyway, Josh remained silent and when Chris asked him if he wanted anything he just mumbled no and went back to sorting files.

Chris shrugged, shoulder brushing against Tom and he pressed his hand against the British again, leading them to the elevator.  It was Tom who pressed the button, eagerly because he couldn’t wait to be out of the building to have his Chris back. He wanted to kiss him, lick him, and really congratulate him. During the board meeting that morning all he had been able to do was to applaud with the other employees, bright eyes on Chris, he was so proud of his boyfriend.

Tom let out a sigh as the elevators doors opened and Chris chuckled.

“Hungry?” whispered Chris’, blue eyes on him.

“Yeah... You could say that.”

Tom shrugged like it was no big deal, trying to keep his neutral face on, stepping into the small cabin of the elevator, back pressed against one of the wall. Chris didn’t follow, except he stared at Tom for far too long. Tom frowned studying his boyfriend’s face. He knew that look. No. No Chris. Chris couldn’t look at him like that, here. It was his “I’m about to fuck you Tom” face and in other circumstances, it was Tom’s favourite face. From the way his blue eyes were suddenly darker and the smirk he had on his face during those particular moment, and even that one blond lock coming out of the mass of hair to lean against his forehead, even that screamed dirty.

Tom gulped, there was no other word for it, he gulped and pressed himself even more against the wall when Chris finally moved, the doors closing loudly behind him. For a span of second, Tom forgot who he was and where he was and it didn’t really matter when Chris had him trapped against that wall, both massive hands on Tom’s hips and especially not when Chris pressed his lips against his. Tom’s body reacted on his own as he didn’t hesitate one second to open his mouth to welcome the big and hot tongue of Chris’ against his, rubbing and licking every corner of his mouth and just owning and claiming and...

“ _Fuuuck_... Chris.” mumbled Tom between two raw kisses, Chris savaging his lips and mouth, not holding back. Tom felt, hot, weak and dizzy, pressed against Chris’ firm chest and the wall, with no way to escape, not even a chance to get some air as Chris was licking the corner of his mouth and kissing him again. His hands were right where Tom needed them, pressing against his hips, he moaned when Chris lifted him from the ground and he wrapped his legs around Chris’ waist. Hands found hair and their mouth met again, tongue sliding against one another in muffled moans and deep breaths, Tom finally happy to feel Chris, he didn’t even care that in the end, it was just their suits brushing against one another. Soon, Tom found himself peeling at Chris’ jacket, wishing the other man was naked, yes, naked Chris would have been fine, right there, in the elevator.

Wow. Wait. The elevator. Work. Camera. **_No_**.

“God...” Tom moaned mostly because Chris was biting his earlobe. But no. They couldn’t do that, not here. “Chris... Chris... wait... We can’t... No... god... not here.” This would have been much easier if Chris didn’t choose that precise moment to move his hips, letting Tom feel how hard he was. “Oh god, oh god...” Any notion of English language Tom ever had disappeared right there and he pulled Chris’ hair, hard, forcing their lips to meet once again as they kissed. And Tom was so glad Chris was strong enough to keep him in place, yes, that allowed him to sneak one hand between their two bodies, right there on the bump of Chris’ pants. They both moaned as Tom started stroking and cupping Chris’ cock through the layers.

“Fuck Tom.” Chris bit his lower lip, making those sounds that drove Tom crazy.

“Yeah fuck indeed.” mumbled Tom in a weak voice, his forehead pressed against Chris as his wrist moved. He whimpered, eyes into Chris’ blue ones, feeling the firm line of his cock. God, he wanted more, he needed more, maybe he could just go on his knee and suck Chris until the other man came right into his mouth. “We’re so getting fired.” added Tom, his voice partly covered by Chris’ growls.

The blond had heard him and he chuckled, kissing him quickly. “No we’re not... and you need to stop moving your hand if you don’t want me to come in my pants.”

“If you think it’s a good reason for me to stop, you’re wrongChris, now tell me why we’re not getting fired.”

“Because...”

Sadly Chris pulled away, letting his Tom stumble to find his balance again (not fair Chris, really not fair), and with a grin, he pressed one particular button of the elevator. Causing a loud noise. So loud in fact, it startled Tom and he looked around for a brief second before his gaze.

“What on _earth_ did you do?”

Of course it would have been too easy for Chris to just answer his question. No instead, the blond took off his jacket, slowly, very casually, with a smile on his face, letting it drop to the floor, eyes still on Tom’s. _I’m going to get fucked_ , automatically thought Tom, _I’m going to get fucked and hard and fast_. Tom moaned when Chris’ hands found the buttons of his shirt, he moaned watching the other man, _his_ man, opening his shirt revealing his chest. God Tom wanted to touch, so bad. But they were going to get fired, but not according to Chris. Tom let out a deep sigh, confused, flushed and horny and the worst part? Chris wasn’t even touching him. Not yet.

“Could you please just.... tell me what you did Chris I... we are going to get fired.”

“Now we’re not. In case you didn’t notice, I stopped the elevator.” 

Oh... _Yeah_. Tom looked around for a few seconds, he didn’t hear the usual buzzing of the elevator, so yeah, they had stopped. How it was relevant to them not getting fired or to Chris’ bare chest and muscles that he wasn't touching? He still didn’t know that.

“Well... You know Pete from maintenance right?”

“I...” Tom lost his own words and he chose to follow Chris’ long finger moving on his own zipper. Was he expecting Tom to have a full conversation right now?

_“Tom ... my eyes are up here.”_

_Tom couldn’t help but look at the bare chest and stomach he had before him. It was the first time he saw Chris half naked, what was he supposed to do... shrug and act like he wasn’t dating a god? Oh hell no._

“Yeah I know Pete ... what’s with him?”

“Well the other day he mentioned something funny about this elevator. Guess what?”

Tom was in no state of guessing, especially not when the Hemsworth found his place back right where he was, and where he belonged: right between Tom’s legs. Tom whimpered, eyes half closed, dizzy because of Chris’ sudden proximity and also because of the other’s man’s scent, it was just... one hundred per cent Chris and enough to drive anyone crazy. And it drove Tom crazy to the point that his hands moved on their own and he had another sigh, of pleasure this time, as his nails crazed into the skin of Chris’ chest. Chris chuckled and he leaned in, planting kisses on the curve of Tom’s neck. Tom closed his eyes and moved his head to the opposite side, giving full access to Chris. He slightly jumped feeling teeth, knowing it was going to leave a mark. _Yes_ , he thought hands in Chris’ hair.

Chris sucked the skin right there, earning a few deep moans and growls from Tom, his chest brushing against Tom’s nice suit. Off with the suit, was all the British had in mind, he wanted to feel, he wanted more, he wanted Chris inside of him, now. No foreplay, no preparation, just Chris crushing him. And Tom must have mumbled that, or something even dirtier (... _probably_ something dirtier) because Chris’ mouth left his neck to plant a small kiss on his mouth.

“Don’t want to guess hmm?”

_Chris Hemsworth I could punch you, put your mouth right where it was thank you._

Guess... guess? With Chris this close to him? So close in fact Tom could feel his breath against his cheeks and see every fucking shade of blue in his eyes. That wasn’t fair what he did to Tom, not fair at all. And then he smiled, probably knowing too well that Tom was in no position to answer, he _fucking_ smiled, bright and big and he looked down for a few seconds, grin even bigger on his face when his hands found their way to Tom’s pants.

“The camera in this particular elevator is... hmmm... how should I put it... _broken_?”

...

And then it all clicked, why Chris’ hands were suddenly inside his underwear, right on his cock, already moving, why Tom was allowed to scream at the top of his lungs and why it was okay to kiss Chris, try to jump on Chris, touch, caress and scratch Chris... It was okay.

From that moment it became really... _messy_. Yes, there were no other words for it. Because Tom was doing his best to crush Chris’ body against him, hooking one leg around the other’s waist so they could be close. That alsmost caused him to lose his balance and Chris, actually trying to get Tom’s pants off in the meantime, pushed him back against the wall, making Tom moan. They paused for a brief moment before they burst in laughter. 

“We need to coordinate.” sighed Tom, one hand inside Chris’ hair catching his breath. 

“You don’t say, but first let’s get your pants off, shall we? We don’t want to ruin that fantastic suit of yours, hmm?” Chris winked and he dropped to his knees as he pushed Tom’s pants to his ankles. 

Tom, pressed against the wall, had the most amazing view of Chris right now, and, as he stepped out of his pants he couldn’t stop his hands from moving inside of the blond locks, some sounds he might regret latter escaping him. He was so okay with everything that was going on right now and he accepted a long time ago that Chris was the one having all the control of his body. And if Tom was an instrument, Chris was the only one that could play the highest notes.

“God what are you... _Chris_.” He whimpered again, finally without his pants, nothing but that stupid layer between them, but _no_ , Chris had pressed his nose right there, on the line of his firm hard cock. It made Tom shiver from head to toe, just knowing the other man was _there_. Chris growled, so close to his cock, before he moved his head, basically just rubbing his nose against Tom’s hard on, just teasing. Tom swallowed hard, gasping for oxygen, for anything that could make him think and speak and he looked down, meeting the blue eyes and the smirk on Chris’ face. Chris repeated the operation again, slowly, eyes into Tom’s. Tom made another sound, low, and he used his hands inside his hair to push him, and yes, shove his cock inside his face, but it was just too hot to watch and he knew the other man didn’t mind. However, it could have been a lot easier if Chris wasn’t too strong, of course Tom couldn’t make him move if Chris didn’t want to. Now is not the time to play games Chris... Tom would have probably said if he had a voice. Instead he sighed, once more, and let escape a pitiful: “could you just... I mean ... _Chris_!” The said Chris chuckled, hands on Tom’s hips.

“Hmm... What do you want Tom, you’re going to have to be a little more specific.”

No. No Chris, don’t put your hands there, thought Tom as the strong palms went under the only piece of clothing bothering him in all of this. The vest, the waistcoat and his shirt were all right but not... _that_. 

“How specific?” mumbled Tom, still looking down. “Hmm? How specific? I want you inside of me since this fucking morning sir I sleep naked because I’m too hot to wear something in bed. It’s just like right now in your office, I could have ride you in your chair or on that fucking desk, right there, for poor Josh to hear and I bet camera or not you wouldn’t have stopped me you asshole.”

Tom was rambling, as it was usually the case when Chris was teasing him, he didn’t expect his underwear to be yanked down harshly and he certainly didn’t expect Chris to spin him around, pushing Tom’s face and body against the wall.

“Oh god...” moaned Tom. He could feel, yes, actually feel Chris’ gaze on him and more precisely on his ass. It seemed to last forever, god, Tom had to look, to know what the other man was planning to do. He started moving his head a little before he felt Chris give his ass a light slap.

...

Oh _god_.

“I don’t recall saying you could move Mr. Hiddleston.”

 _God_. 

Every nerve of Tom’s body was awake now, he was trembling, and he did his best to keep his hands in place, against the wall. That was hot. Chris’ low growl, the fact that he was ordering Tom not to move, it was too much.

“Chris... _Please_.”

Tom put everything he had and everything he wanted in that last word and he was glad when he felt Chris’ lips against his left ear.

“What exactly do you want?” whispered the blond.

“You inside of me... Now.” immediately replied Tom.

“How hard?” Asked Chris, one hand petting Tom’s hair.

And Tom, with both hands at either side of his face, moved. Yes, against what Chris just told him, he moved his neck as much as it was possible and he also moved his hips, exposing his ass and rubbing it without any decency against Chris’ crotch. “... Give me everything you got.”

For a moment, there was some concern in Chris’ gaze, yes, Tom knew what he was asking, he wanted Chris inside now, no lube or fingers before _him_ , just Chris pure and simple. He was about to say so, say it was okay before Chris kissed him, hungrily, his own hands above Tom’s. The kiss was desperate, long, and hard, and Tom felt a part of himself break as Chris forcefully laced their fingers together. It was even worse when Chris’ hands left his own and all he could do was moan and beg for more, his sentences nothing more but _“Chris, come on please, please, please”_ , the urgency of the whole thing suddenly back.

And they moaned in unison when he felt Chris’ hard and firm length right there, pressed against his ass. “So you want that hmm?”

“God yes, yes, please, yes.” Chanted Tom, throwing his head back to the point where it was pressed against one of Chris’ shoulder and their eyes met and so did their tongues. And Tom felt _it_ , he was too engrossed in the kiss to notice what Chris was doing exactly but it felt it, he felt it when his man, his lover and friend pushed right inside of him. His mouth opened, right there, as his head was resting on Chris’ shoulder, but no sound came out. 

It was too much, too fucking much. He felt good and bad at the same time, it was hot and cold, and it was just so intense, it always felt like the first time when Chris was pushing inside of him like this, stretching him wide and reminding Tom how alive he was when Chris was finally trapped right there. Yes, it was brutal and even primal in some way, to be full, to feel this full, without Chris he was nothing, and right now, he was just everything, he was burning and that felt fantastic. Tom finally managed to take a deep breath, that sounded more like a cry, feeling every single inch of Chris’ cock, the other man going in nice and slow.

It felt perfect, Tom had no other word for it, and yes, it did hurt, but the pain was just one tiny part of what he was feeling. And when finally, Chris was inside of him whole, Tom closed his eyes, biting his lower lip. _God, I’m so fucking full._  

“Are we good ?” whispered Chris. There was his Chris, his kind and gentle Chris, always taking care of him and giving him what he needed.

“God yes... But please... Move.” 

“Oh Tom.” Lips brushed against the back of his neck, making Tom shivered. “Always so needy.”

“No I’m...” 

There was no point to argue, especially not when Chris did move, leaving Tom’s body, only to slam inside of him harder the second after. **_God yes_**. There was nothing gentle or sweet about the way he was moving right now, and he reduced Tom to a writhing mess, his own cock leaking against the wall, in a few mean trusts. God, yes, my Chris, _mine_. Tom moaned, not holding back as he was getting filled up, getting his dose of Chris. One of his hands found Chris’ hair and pulled the man into a kiss, kiss that Chris gave him, before the Australian just shoved him against the wall back again, hips grinding into the meat of Tom’s ass, his cock breaking all resistance Tom might have to offer.

“God Chris... Chris... Fuck.”

It was just too fucking good, yes good, good to hear Chris’ growls and swears mixed with Tom’s name and to hear that damn accent of his in every single word, it was good to be trapped against that cold wall because everything about Chris was burning him Tom to the point that that particular wall, with his own erection pressed against it, was the only thing keeping him from coming. Especially when Chris growled and picked up the pace, slamming harder into Tom’s small frame. Yes **_harder_**. Every thrust was pushing Tom back against the wall with a loud noise, Tom’s bare legs and cock brushing against the surface. It was rough and Tom wouldn’t have had it any other way and he was still screaming Chris’ name every time he was back inside him.

It was all about Chris, just for Chris.

Chris right inside of him pushing him, Chris finding his hands again, Chris breathing heavy, growling, moaning, trusting. Chris inside of him, Chris so deep inside of him, into that ring of muscle, so hard and so big it was overwhelming and painful and delectable. Tom’s nails sunk into the wall, scratching and hurting himself a bit in the process but it was all he could do to release some of the pression, all he could do to hold on to something, as pure waves of pleasure were rushing through his body.

It was too much.

Way too much. 

And he felt it, the first sign of his body, how he was moving his hips now, desperate, arching on the wall, just offering his ass to Chris, _oh it was Chris_ ’, so the other man could bury himself deep, so deep, and find that sweet spot and... _God_ , he could even feel Chris in his toes. His toes for fuck sake.

“God... I’m close. I’m close.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Chris’ one was on his, kissing him, the blond wrapped one arm around Tom’s waist so he could lean against Chris’ chest and Tom, a complete mess now, just let himself be moved, meeting the blue eyes and moaning again, a look of pure debauche on his face, feeling Chris’ other hand around his cock. His already more than hard cock.

“You wanna come hmm?” Chris asked the question as he thrusted into Tom. 

Tom couldn’t talk his voice was long gone, all he did was nod, nod vigorously and he lost it, purely and completely, forgetting his own last name as Chris’ hips matched the rhythm of his fist around Tom’s cock. It was vicious, it was perfect and when Tom whispered “I love you” Chris kissed him and just like that, as simple as that, Tom came, moaning, right inside of Chris’ warm palm he came.

Chris was still moving, and he moved harder inside of him through Tom’s release, Tom felt himself go for a few seconds, the pleasure too much for his own body to keep it. When he opened his eyes again, it was only to realize that Chris had come too, Tom could sense it, warm and sticky between his ass’ cheeks and legs too. _God_ , Tom just loved it when they did come at the same time. 

It took a few more moments before Chris stopped moving, but they were still kissing, yes, still kissing. In fact, they only parted when Chris chose the perfect timieto lick his palm, palm covered with Tom’s come.

“God... Really Chris?” Tom did his best to sound shocked, but really, it was hot.

“Yeah really... And you know what I’m gonna go now?”

“Hmmm as long as you stay inside of me I don’t mind.”

“Oh don’t worry about that Tom. I’m gonna kiss you again, probably lick my come right out of your ass.” At that Tom had another moan, blushing, hidding his face against the wall. “And probably press the emergency button... I mean we’re supposed to be stuck in this elevator.”

“Yeah... Well I got a feeling we’re going to be stuck here the whole afternoon.”

“Oh really Mr Hiddleston?”

“Really Mr Hemsworth.”

And you know what? Tom was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are much appreciated  
> Let me know what you think <3


End file.
